poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy vs Trypticon
This is how Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy vs Trypticon goes in My Little Pony: Megatronus' Revenge. Megatron: So, you six are the Wielders of the Elements of Harmony? Twilight Sparkle: Ryan and his friends are as well, Megatron. Rainbow Dash: We have a deal to make, Megatron. Pinkie Pie: We want our friends to be set free. Rarity: Yeah. Applejack: You can't win! Fluttershy: You'll always be nothing but a loser. Megatron: There will be no deal. I will enjoy watching you six die. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy: (together) What?! Megatron: Give your regards to Trypticon. presses a button on his throne and a hole appears in the floor the Mane Six are standing on and they fall into a pit. Up on the surface, the Decepticons gather around the viewing floor Megatron: Release Trypticon. Decepticon: Yes, Lord Megatron. Trypticon's pit Twilight Sparkle: Ow. Rainbow Dash: Have we become one with the Allspark? Pinkie Pie: No. Rarity: At least we landed on something soft. Applejack: Yeah. Fluttershy: Look. hear a noise and turn around to see a gate opening up and two yellow optics are seen in the shadows and a roar is heard Twilight Sparkle: Uh oh. Rainbow Dash: Oh my gosh! Pinkie Pie: By Primus! Rarity: That is... Applejack: By Celestia! Fluttershy: No. hand comes out of the shadows and the figure walks out of the shadows and its form is none other than a gigiantic metal dinosaur named Trypticon, the gigantic Decepticon Megatron: Trypticon, the Mane Six are your targets. Deal with them. Trypticon: As you command, Lord Megatron. advances on the Mane Six Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! Rainbow Dash: He wants us! Pinkie Pie: No! Rarity: Good going. Applejack: We can handle him. Fluttershy: We could escape! Trypticon: You cannot escape from me, my little ponies. I am Trypticon. I am your death. I live to serve Megatron and to destroy Autobots and Equines. Twilight Sparkle: We have no idea what Ryan and heroes do when facing a villain like this. But it may good sense to simply... Rainbow Dash: Run! Pinkie Pie: Okay! Rarity: Right behind you! Applejack: Right in front of you! Fluttershy: Let's go! run Megatron: Trypticon, don't let them get away! Trypticon: Yes, Lord Megatron. uses his tail to block the Mane Six's path Twilight Sparkle: Move guys move! Rainbow Dash: Keep going! Pinkie Pie: Dodge party! Rarity: That way! Applejack: Right! Fluttershy: Please! Trypticon: Feel the burn of my laser. fires his laser breath at the Mane Six thrice Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Rainbow Dash: Oh my! Pinkie Pie: You ever heard of mouthwash? Rarity: She's right, darling! Applejack: Yeah. Fluttershy: There's no place like home! There's no place like home! Trypticon: Pathetic. fires missiles out of his back at the Mane Six and fires his laser breath at them thrice Twilight Sparkle: Heads up! Rainbow Dash: Watch out! Pinkie Pie: Keep those knees up! Rarity: There's no place like home! Applejack: Look out! Fluttershy: Yikes! Trypticon: Your cause is hopeless. You cannot hope to defeat TRYPTICON! fires his laser breath at the Mane Six thrice and fires missiles out of his back Twilight Sparkle: Incoming! Rainbow Dash: We need to stop him! Pinkie Pie: Heads up! Rarity: Take that! Applejack: Keep those knees up! Fluttershy: Yeah! Trypticon: You think you can defeat ME? You think you can defeat TRYPTICON? Haaa! Pathetic! Pinkie Pie: He's just laughing at us. Trypticon: Abandon hope, vermin! Your deaths approach. brings out his shoulder cannons and fires at the Mane Six. He reloads his shoulder cannons and fires at the Mane Six again. He reloads his shoulder cannons again and opens his mouth and fires his plasma balls at the Mane Six Trypticon: You are fools! I cannot be defeated! Witness my true power! Pinkie Pie: Guys! Over here! head inside whenTwilight suddenly stops Ryan F-Freeman: COMM Twilight, what are you doing? Trypticon: I'll start my lunch time with you, my little Princess of Friendship. uses her magic to pick up a bone and lets Trypticon pick her up and uses her magic to put the bone in his mouth and hides underneath rocks. Trypticon snaps the bone in half and advances on Twilight Megatron: Trypticon, get Princess Twilight Sparkle. Trypticon: Yes, Lord Megatron. reaches under the rocks to get Twilight, but Twilight uses her magic to grab a large rock and raise it, slamming it down on Tryptcion's finger. Trypticon lets out a loud howl as Twilight runs to a door. Trypticon turns around and chases after her. Twilight goes under the gate and opens the door, only to find it block. She turns around to see Trypticon at the gate Trypticon: Lord Megatron, Princess Twilight Sparkle is now cornered in my gate. Megatron: Excellent Trypticon. Finish her and then deal with her friends. Trypticon: As you command, Lord Megatron. gets under the gate to finish Twilight. Twilight kicks a rock which flies to a control panel to the gate. The control panel short circuits as the gate falls on Trypticon, killing him. On the surface, the Decepticons stop cheering as they look confuse Megatron: Trypticon?! lifts his left arm to try and grab Twilight but it collapses as his yellow optics go out Pinkie Pie: Wow. Megatron: I have decreed that you six are to be terminated immediately. Twilight Sparkle: What!? Rainbow Dash: Huh? Pinkie Pie: What? Rarity: Why? Applejack: Where you take us? Fluttershy: Please? Megatron: You will therefore be taken to the Sea of Rust and cast into the Great Pit of Energon, the nesting place of the all-powerful Decepticon, Scorponok. Twilight Sparkle: No! Rainbow Dash: Spare us! Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Rarity: How? Applejack: Why? Fluttershy: Where will we go? Megatron: In his stomach, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering as you are slowly digested over 1,000 years. Ryan F-Freeman: Spare them. Take Connor instead. Megatron: Silence! at Ryan but he missed Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. I will take the risk. Megatron: You'll have your turn right after Princess Twilight. Ready the barge! Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, Twilight. I'm with you all the way. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Ryan. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transformersprimfan